Star Fox Mercenary Group
The Star Fox Mercenary Group is the titular organization in one of Nintendo's more popular video game series. They are hired guns which see most (if not all) of their work coming from the Cornerian Military in protecting their homeworld. They have gotten much fame for being extremely distinguished pilots, and flying the new arwing aerospace fighter. The group was started by James McCloud in response towards Venomian agression against Corneria, and consisted of himself of Peppy Hare, as well as a one-mission volunteer named Pigma Dengar. The mission Pigma volunteered on was one to check up on reports of strange activity near Venom; Pigma betrayed the group to Andross, resulting in the death of James McCloud and the narrow escape of Peppy Hare. Peppy carried on the legacy with Fox McCloud, James's son. Fox reformed the group with close friends Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad, as well as Peppy Hare and a robot named R.O.B. 64. During the Lylat War, Star Fox gained the Gyrowing, and with it, Direct-I. Sometime after the Lylat War, Miyu Lynx, Fay Spaniel, and Krystal joined, along with Fox's long time partner, Fara Phoenix. Member Bios Fox McCloud Species: Red Fox Age: 31 (born 18 BLW) Height: 5'8" (173 cm) Weight: 155 lbs (70.31 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: Falco Lombardi Species: Pheasant Age: 32 (born 19 BLW) Height: 6'2" (188 cm) Weight: 165 lbs (74.84) Craft Piloted: Roles: Slippy Toad Species: Green Tree Frog Age: 31 (born 18 BLW) Height: 5'5.75" (167 cm) Weight: 140 lbs (63.50 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: Peppy Hare Species: Rabbit Age: 54 (born 41 BLW) Height: 5'7" (170 cm) Weight: 157 lbs (71.03 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: Fay Spaniel Species: Cockapoo Age: 20 (born 7 BLW) Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Weight: 130 lbs (59.12 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: Miyu Lynx Species: Lynx Age: 22 (born 9 BLW) Height: 5'9" (175 cm) Weight: 145 lbs (65.77 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: Fara Phoenix Species: Fennec Fox Age: 30 (born 17 BLW) Height: 5'6" (168 cm) Weight: 130 lbs (58.97 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: Krystal Species: Blue Fox Age: 24 (born 11 BLW) Height: 5'8" (173 cm) Weight: 138 lbs (62.61 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: R.O.B. 64 Species: Robot Age: 16 (Created 3 BLW) Height: 6'5" (196 cm) Weight: 190 lbs (86.24 kg) Craft Piloted: Roles: Direct-I Species: Robot Age: Height: Weight: Craft Piloted: Roles: Timeline 56 BLW-Andross is born. 49 BLW-Cornelius Pepper is born. 43 BLW-James McCloud is born. 42 BLW-Vixy is born. 41 BLW-Peppy Hare and Beltino Toad are born. 40 BLW-Vivian is born. 39 BLW-Pigma Dengar is born. 32 BLW-Leon Powalski is born. 27 BLW-Wolf O'Donnell is born. 22 BLW-Exploration's Hand begins development. 21 BLW-Exploration's Hand begins development. 20 BLW-Katt Monroe is born. James and Vixy McCloud marry. 19 BLW-Falco Lombardi is born. Peppy and Vivian Hare marry. 18 BLW-Bill Grey, Fox McCloud, and Slippy Toad are born. 17 BLW-Andrew Oikonny and Fara Phoenix are born. 13 BLW-Cornelius Pepper obtains the rank of General of the Cornerian Army, and is appointed as Prime Minister of Corneria. 12 BLW-Andross plants a car bomb in James McCloud's car, intended to kill him out of lust for his wife, Vixy. Instead, Vixy is the one who is killed. 11 BLW-Krystal is born. Fox, Slippy, and Bill meet each other. Andross is exiled to Venom for the murder of Vixy, as well as many treasonous and dangerous acts against Corneria and its citizens. 10 BLW-Dash Bowman (grandson of Andross) is born. 9 BLW-Miyu Lynx is born. Andross continues his experiments, leading to the destruction of Cerinia (Krystal's home world), a planet outside of the Lylat System. Krystal is one of the sole survivors, having been evacuated. 8 BLW-James McCloud forms the first Star Fox team along with Peppy Hare, taking out a low-interest 80-year loan on the Great Fox and its equipment. Great Fox begins development. 7 BLW-Fay Spaniel (General Pepper's niece) is born. Rumors of Venomian forces building up spread, as well as rumors of Andross's rise to power on Venom. Standard Arwing, Blue-Marine, Conqueror, and Landmaster begin development. Great Fox ends development. 6 BLW-"Free-As-A-Bird" gang is created, with Falco as the leader. General Pepper sends Star Fox to investigate strange activity at Venom, with Pigma Dengar as a new recruit for the team (all with prototype arwings). When they arrive, Pigma betrays the team and joins Andross's forces. James McCloud is killed in the resulting conflict, while Peppy barely escapes. Peppy then informs both the Cornerian government and Fox McCloud of James's fate. The Great Fox is recommissioned as a battleship in the Cornerian fleet. 5 BLW-Fox, Slippy, and Bill make a "hideout" on Papetoon, when on vacation there. They are given permission to travel between Papetoon and Corneria by their families, and regularly hang out at their "hideout." Standard Arwing, Blue-Marine, Conqueror, and Landmaster end development. 4 BLW-Falco leaves the "Free-As-A-Bird" gang, and meets Fox, Slippy, and Bill. 3 BLW-R.O.B. 64 is made. Fox, Falco, Slippy, Bill Grey, and Fara join the Cornerian Air Force Academy. Fara first meets Fox McCloud, Falco, Slippy, and Bill. Gyrowing begins development. 2 BLW-Gyrowing ends development. After some discussion with Fox over his father's death and possible courses of action, Peppy buys the Exploration's Hand in the event that Star Fox is revived. 1 BLW-Fox, Slippy, and Falco drop out of Cornerian Air Force Academy to start a new StarFox team, with Peppy and R.O.B. 64. Likewise, Star Wolf is formed as a rival bounty hunting/mercenary group, by Wolf, Pigma, Leon, and Andrew. Cornerian Military hand the Great Fox to Fox McCloud, who uses it as the mothership for Star Fox instead of the Exploration's Hand. 0 BLW/ALW-Andross declares war on the Lylat System, and quickly overruns most planets. After initial victories against the Cornerian Fleet, the war becomes a stalemate, and Corneria is the last planet not under Venomian rule. The events of Star Fox Zero happen, with the StarFox team visiting every planet in succession. Andross is defeated, and Corneria restores peace to the Lylat System. 1 ALW-Fara joins Star Fox. Interceptor and Defense Arwings begin development. Great Fox is heavily overhauled and upgraded. 2 ALW-Captain Shears leads a secret group of Venomians is cloning both Andross and his consciousness. 4 ALW-Titania Conflict (events of Farewell, Beloved Falco) occurs. The clone of Andross is destroyed, and Falco temporarily leaves the Star Fox team. Krystal starts looking into how her home world was destroyed. 5 ALW-Vivian Hare dies from an unknown disease. Falco rejoins Star Fox. Fay and Miyu first meet each other, and become fast friends. Interceptor and Defense Arwings end development. 7 ALW-Krystal comes across Sauria while on her travels. Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikonny are kicked out of Star Wolf, and replaced by Panther. (Pigma kicked out due to greed and constant arguing with Wolf, eventually leading to a major fight. Andrew kicked out due to a disagreement over division of money.) 8 ALW-Star Fox comes across a dying Sauria, and decides to investigate. Shortly after meeting Krystal, they are told by General Pepper that it is unsafe to be near the planet, as it is collapsing in on itself. Krystal is able to evacuate, along with a few of the residents of Sauria. However, the planet collapses, destroying most life on it. Andrew is allowed back into Star Wolf. Star Wolf and its supporters are given strict orders by Wolf O'Donnel to shoot Pigma Dengar dead if they ever see him. 9 ALW-Krystal joins Star Fox. Peppy retires from pilothood, and decides to instead act as a navigator and control the Great Fox in battle, aiding R.O.B. 64. Dash Bowman joins Star Wolf, to hopefully avenge the death of his grandfather, Andross. 10 ALW-Fay and Miyu join Star Fox. 13 ALW-Current Canon Year OOC Information/Trivia The voices for Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, R.O.B. 64, and Direct-I are the ones used in Star Fox Zero. Fara Phoenix has the voice of Wendee Lee, Miyu Lynx has the voice of Tara Platt, and Fay Spaniel has the voice of Ellie Kemper.